Finally
by fairypixie3
Summary: HPGW Ginny Weasley has been in love with Harry Potter ever since she can remember. So what happens when Harry volunteers to help Ginny with her homework? Warning: Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little story I just had the sudden urge to write one night. I know, I know, I should be working on my other stories, but I couldn't get this out of my head. So here you go and enjoy!

Summary: HP/GW one shot- Ginny Weasley has been in love with Harry Potter ever since she can remember. What happens when Harry volunteers to help Ginny with her homework? You'll just have to read to find out! Warning: Fluff!

--------------------------------------

"Yes!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed, throwing down her quill in glee. "I'm finally done with Potions!"

Hermione Granger, one of Ginny's best friends, peeked over the top of an unbelievably thick book. "Great. Now all you have left is Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ginny groaned and pushed away the pile of books and papers piled up in front of her. "Why, why, why did I wait until the last moment to do my homework!"

"Normally I would have to say my standard 'I told you so,'" Hermione said, closing her enormous volume and setting it on the table in front of her. "But for once you don't actually deserve it."

"You're bloody right I don't," Ginny said, crossing her arms across her chest and flopping back into the couch. "How can I when Harry called for Quidditch practice every day this week?"

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "It does seem a bit much."

Ginny snorted derisively. "A bit much? Hufflepuff, who we happen to be playing next, has only had two practices, compared to our five."

Hermione shrugged. "At least you know you're prepared."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Prepared, yes. Rested, no. How are we supposed to play when we're exhausted from practicing?"

"Well, at least Christmas is in a couple weeks, so you'll be sure to have a break then," Hermione said, gathering her things together.

Ginny sighed. "It seems so long away. I mean, I haven't had a spare moment all week, what with Quidditch, homework, prefect duties-"

"Not to mention an interestingly long snowball fight with a certain sixth year Gryffindor," Hermione interrupted a sly gleam in her eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said, sniffing.

"That is all you and Harry were doing yesterday, am I right?"

Ginny sat up, a mortified look on her face. "Hermione!"

She glanced quickly around the room to make sure no one had heard. Luckily, it was late enough on a Thursday night that all the other students had already gone to bed.

Hermione grinned, sticking the last of her books into her bag. "Don't worry. Harry and Ron are still at the kitchens. And knowing Ron they won't be back for another hour at least."

"I know that!" Ginny hissed. "But what if someone else hears? You're the only one who knows how I feel about Harry."

"And I shouldn't be!" Hermione exclaimed, swinging her book bag onto the table. "Look, just tell him how you feel! The worst thing that could happen would be that he doesn't return your feelings."

Ginny pressed a hand to her forehead. "Hermione, I don't want to tell him! What if he doesn't like me back? Then my telling him would only ruin our friendship, which I wouldn't give up for anything in the world!"

"What wouldn't you give up?"

The two girls jumped at the voice coming from the portrait hole. Twisting in her seat, Ginny immediately spotted Harry's familiar form coming towards them. A warm feeling tingled in her stomach as he came to stand beside the girl's couch.

"Nothing, nothing," she said hastily, brushing a lock of her brilliant red hair back from her face. "We were just talking."

Hermione gave her a knowing glance before addressing Harry. "Where's Ron?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Still in the kitchens. He said it would be rude to leave without clearing his plate. He didn't mention the fact that the house elves kept filling it back up again."

Hermione sniffed. "Typical Ron. You'd think by the way he treats those poor elves that they hadn't any feelings at all."

Harry and Ginny only exchanged a glance. They both knew it was pointless to argue with Hermione once she got on the topic of house-elves.

Hermione sighed dramatically, then swung her bag onto one shoulder. "Well, I'm turning in for the night. Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head regretfully. "No. I haven't even finished half my work yet."

"Alright then," Hermione said, giving Ginny a sly smile. "I'll see you two in the morning."

Ginny watched her friend ascend the girl's staircase. She couldn't help but wish Hermione would stay longer, so that Ginny wouldn't have to be alone with Harry. It was so hard to concentrate on schoolwork. whenever he was around

"So, what do you have left?" Harry asked curiously, leaning against the mantelpiece.

Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, Ginny flipped through her papers. "Um, it looks like Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, which I should do next since it's my first class tomorrow."

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Harry offered.

Ginny looked up from her papers. "Oh would you, Harry?"

"Sure," he said easily, sitting down next to her. Ginny tried to ignore the quickening of her heartbeat. "Although I really didn't learn all that much last year, come to think of it."

"I don't think any of us did," Ginny commented, fishing her Defense Against the Dark Arts book out from under her messy pile of homework. "And I don't know how anyone expected us to learn, with Umbridge as our teacher."

Harry shook his head in answer. "Don't even get me started on her."

Ginny grinned. "Sorry."

"So what's your assignment?" Harry said, scooting closer to see over her shoulder.

Ginny mentally shook herself. She wasn't used to being so near Harry. "Two feet of parchment on how to produce an effective Patronus."

Ginny looked up at Harry. They both burst out laughing.

"That's your subject?" Harry asked, trying to contain his laughter.

Ginny nodded, giggling. "I forgot that was what we were studying. I suppose I wasn't paying very close attention in class."

"I guess you don't really need my help after all," Harry commented. "You've been able to produce a Patronus for almost a year now."

Ginny tilted her head. "Has it really been that long?"

Harry nodded. "I think so. We started working on them in the D.A. sometime after Christmas."

"Yeah, that's right," Ginny said with a nod. It was strange how fast the time had gone by.

Harry cleared his throat. "I haven't really had a chance to talk to you in a while. How are you holding up?"

Ginny sighed. "To tell you the truth, I'm about ready to chuck all my schoolwork into the fire and say it was an accident."

Harry chuckled. "Sounds familiar. I actually had to stop Ron from doing that same exact thing."

Ginny laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was right before our O.W.L.'s."

Ginny frowned. "Well that's great. It's not even Christmas, and I feel like doing it already."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry, you'll get through alright." he said, placing his hand comfortingly on her wrist. Ginny felt warmth climbing her cheeks as she glanced down at his hand. She only wished that he meant more out of this simple gesture than just friendship. But of course he didn't. To him she was only his best friend's little sister.

Ginny inwardly sighed and looked back up at Harry. To her surprise, he was also staring at his hand on top of hers. As he looked back at Ginny, their eyes met. Ginny knew that as soon as she looked into his bright green eyes, she wouldn't be able to look away.

Harry moved towards her slowly. Ginny's heart was beating so loudly that she wouldn't be surprised if Harry could hear it.

He hesitated, his face only and inch or two from Ginny's. She watched him, his eyes filled with such uncertainty that she thought, What the heck! Leaning forward, she closed the remaining distance between them and gently pressed her lips to his.

He didn't respond for a moment. Ginny was about to pull back, her face flaming with embarrassment, when he suddenly returned her kiss, gripping her hand tightly as if her were afraid she would pull away. Ginny felt as if she were floating, her head felt so light.

When Harry finally pulled back, breathing hard, he simply continued to gaze deep into her eyes. Ginny couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just kissed Harry Potter! The boy she had been in love with since before first year!

Harry took a deep breath. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."

Ginny shook her head, her mind still spinning. "Not longer than I have, that's for sure."

And than he was kissing her again, one arm slipping around her waist, pulling her close. Ginny, her mind about to sink into oblivion, curled her arms around his neck.

The portrait door behind them opened. They sprang apart, breathing heavily as they twisted around to see who in the world would be getting back to Griffindor tower so late at night.

It was Ron. Ginny had completely forgotten he had still been down in the kitchens, what with the slight distraction of snogging Harry Potter.

Ron yawned widely as he made his way towards them. "What are you guys doing up so late?'

Ginny smoothed back her hair and glanced over at Harry, who was watching her with a wide grin. "Oh, nothing," she said. "Harry was just helping me with my Defense essay."

Ginny was a little worried that Ron might notice the flaming of both her and Harry's faces. But Ron, as usual, was unbelievably oblivious.

"Well, I'm off to bed," he said, stifling another yawn. "You coming, Harry?"

Harry looked up from watching Ginny. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Alright." And without another word, Ron turned and headed up the stairs.

Ginny turned back to Harry, who grinned at her. "Do you think he suspects something?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not a chance."

She blushed when she saw him watching her. "So what..." her caught. She cleared her throat. "So what are we now?"

"Well, I suppose I should ask you to be my girlfriend."

Ginny pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. "You suppose?"

He laughed. "Ginny Weasley, would you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled broadly. She couldn't believe this was happening! It was all she could do to not jump up and down. She forced a careless expression onto her face. "Oh, I suppose."

Harry grinned. "Just checking."

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Ginny felt as if she would burst with happiness. An hour ago, if someone had told her she would soon be kissing Harry Potter and becoming his girlfriend, she would have recommended that person a head-clearing potion.

As they broke apart for the third time that night, Ginny sighed happily and settled comfortably against Harry. "There's just one slight problem we have."

"And what's that?" he asked, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"Which one of us is going to tell Ron?"

--------------------------------------

There y'all go!

Just curious. Would anyone be interested in me doing a second chapter? It would include Ron's and Hermione's reaction to Harry and Ginny's new relationship. Just thought I'd ask.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you reviewers! I loved each and every one of your reviews!

Here's the second chapter! And I have nothing else to say, so enjoy!

--------------------------------------

Ginny rolled over in her bed and squinted in the bright sunlight shining through her window.

Why did I leave my curtains open again? Ginny groaned inwardly as she pulled her pillow over her face, trying to block the brilliant rays. She was just drifting back to sleep when a memory wafted through her mind.

Ginny sat straight up. How could she have forgotten? A tingling warmth spread from her toes to the top of her head as she recalled in full what had happened the night before. Wrapping her arms around her knees, Ginny grinned happily, still hardly believing what she knew to be true.

She was Harry Potter's girlfriend!

Resisting the urge to squeal like a little girl, Ginny quickly climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. None of her roommates were up yet, as it was barely after sunrise.

After she came back from showering, Ginny took a bit more time deciding what to wear than she usually did. When she was finally dressed, her roommates had already begun to wake up.

"Ginny?" Samantha Doo said sleepily, sticking her blond head out from behind her hangings. "What are you doing up so early?"

Ginny shrugged, took one last look in her mirror, then started for the door. "I couldn't go back to sleep."

It was true, just not the main reason. Why she had really gotten up so early (It was only 6:30!), was because she wanted to see if Harry was up yet.

Ginny smiled and gave a little wave. "I'm gonna head down to breakfast. I'll see you later."

Samantha gave a nod and disappeared behind her hangings.

Ginny felt a small wave of nervousness wash over her as she left her dorm room and started down the stairs. It wasn't that she was nervous to see Harry. That wasn't it at all. It was the simple fact that she didn't know how her family was going to react. They all liked Harry, of course, but would they approve of him as Ginny's boyfriend?

Ginny reached the common room and scanned the room for Harry's familiar mess of black hair. She spotted him almost immediately, sitting by the fireplace, watching the still burning coals.

Ginny smiled. She watched him, loving his every movement, not believing that he was finally hers.

She heard him sigh, and watched as he leaned forward to prop his head up with one hand. She smiled as he ran his other hand through his hair, a movement Ginny was well aquatinted with. She had, after all, watched him like this for years without his knowing.

Ginny watched him a few moments more, then smiled and made her way towards him. She was almost to his couch when he turned to see her.

Ginny felt her heart flutter as he gave a small, nervous smile. She smiled back at him. "Good morning, Harry."

He stood as she arrived came to stand in front of him. He gulped. "Morning, Ginny."

He is just too adorable, Ginny thought, trying to contain a grin as he shuffled his feet and continually glanced back and forth between Ginny and the floor. He obviously didn't know what to do next.

I'll just have to help him out, Ginny thought, allowing her grin to surface. Stepping closer, she went up on tiptoes and gave him a short, but sweet kiss.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, pulling back.

Harry looked immensely relieved. "Good. Very good. You?"

Ginny smiled again and seated herself on the couch, pulling him down next to her. "Great."

Harry hesitated, then reached over and took her hand. Ginny gave his hand a squeeze, then leaned her head against his shoulder. "So when are you going to tell Hermione?"

They had decided the night before that Ginny would break the news of their new relationship to Ron, while Harry would tell Hermione.

Ginny felt his shoulder give a small heave. "I dunno, maybe at breakfast. When are you planning to tell Ron?"

"I was thinking about cornering him after Quidditch practice today."

Harry blew the air out of his mouth. "I hope he takes it all right."

Ginny smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

Harry shook his head. "But look how he reacted with Michael and Dean! He hardly spoke to Dean the whole time you were going out with him."

"But this is different," Ginny said, intertwining her hand with his. "You're his best friend. I'm sure he'd prefer you over anyone else."

Harry sighed, then forced a smile onto his face. "I hope you're right."

Ginny laughed and poked him in the stomach. "Now that I'm your girlfriend, I'm always right."

--------------------------------------

"Well, hello Ginny!"

Ginny looked up from her lunch. "Oh, hi Hermione. "

Hermione seated herself across the table, a huge, teasing grin on her face. "Why are you sitting here all alone?"

Ginny shrugged. "Samantha and Rayla both have detention. Something about sneaking out to the Astronomy tower."

Hermione fought to keep her voice serious. "Of course, you would never do that. You have enough excitement right in the common room."

Hermione snickered as Ginny looked up quickly from her lunch.

Ginny smiled sheepishly, and bit her lip. "I'm guessing Harry told you about...us."

Hermione's grin got even wider, if that was possible. "Yes, he did."

Ginny ducked her head, a blush climbing her cheeks. "And?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Hermione burst out with a laugh. "I think it's wonderful!"

"I only hope Ron will think so," Ginny said with a grin, Hermione's enthusiasm catching hold of her.

Hermione's eye twinkled. "I think Ron knows more than you give him credit for."

Ginny gasped. "You mean he knows about-"

Hermione interrupted her, shaking her head in amusement. "I only mean that he might not be as surprised as you think he'll be."

--------------------------------------

"Alright, good practice everyone!" Harry called as the Gryffindor Quidditch team gathered on the field after their daily routine. "I hope tomorrow's will be just as good!"

The whole team groaned as they started for the locker rooms. They didn't really mind all that much about all the practicing (they wanted to win the Cup just as much as Harry), but grumbling about it seemed to be a tradition.

Ginny was busy trying to gather her nerves. She was about to tell Ron about her and Harry. Although she had sounded confident when talking with Harry, she really didn't know how Ron would react.

Harry paused before entering the locker rooms to glance back at Ginny. He gave her a brief, but encouraging smile before disappearing through the door. Ron started to follow after him.

"Ron!" Ginny called, jogging to catch up with him. He turned and waited for her.

"What's up, Gin?" he asked, letting the door swing shut after the rest of the team passed through.

She took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

He shrugged. "Alright."

Ginny struggled with the words. "Well, you see, I...I just wanted...to tell you-"

Ron grinned. "Spit it out, Ginny."

She sighed. "Harry and I are going out."

Ginny held her breath, watching him closely. He merely grunted. "It took you long enough."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You and Harry aren't exactly the hardest people to read."

She recovered from her shock. "Look who's talking!"

Ron's grin evaporated. "Huh?"

Ginny smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "When exactly are you planning on telling Hermione that you fancy her?"

Ron's ears turned bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, opening the locker room door. "You're barking mad."

Ginny only smiled and headed for the girl's showers.

--------------------------------------

There you go! I might do one more short chappie just to sum things up, but that's it, I swear! Lol, expect more Harry/ Ginny one shots from me. I plan on writing a lot! Thanks again for all the reviews and please keep writing them! 


End file.
